Mindless Scenario Drabble
by TheFallenWriter
Summary: Just a few things I came up with.  Three AU scenarios.  I: Megatron's speech before the attack on Iacon City. II:  Mikaela's meeting with Megatron as he explains the 'Dream'.  III:  Sam waits up in a dead world and looks over his surroundings.


A/N: Origionaly, this was gonna be a part of the Guidelines series but I decided to put this as a one shot.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Scenario Drabble.

Scenario I: The Catalysis

Megatron stood behind a makeshift podium, somewhere in the bowels in Iacon city. In front of him stood dozens of civilians, this wasn't their fight but they knew that they had to do something to stop the Autobot tyranny. To his right stood the mech who he owed his life to, a former prison officer named Barricade. To his left stood both his friend and second in command, Starscream. They had a moment of silence to honor the one who sparked the revolution for the good scientist, Megatron.

Tracks, he was the only one who saw from the illusion of justice that Optimus set up. He organized the breakout with Barricade and Sideswipe to help Megatron get to where he stood today. Now, he lay a battered soldier, now looked on as a traitor to the blind populist.

He will not be forgotten.

"Everyone!" Megatron shouted and everyone's gaze snapped to him. "Prime has morphed us all into his ideal world, where HE is law. You all heard the slag he spread, how he tarnished my name to cover up what he did to her, how he had everyone turn to him to guidance. Even all of you who stand before me were blinded by his lies."

But, here you stand now, optics opened up by the one soldier who saw through his lies. Tracks gave his spark to try to expose the lies that he has spoon-fed you. He showed you hard evidence that it was Prime that wanted the technology for himself, to create a mindless army to control you and all of you know that, just for walking on the wrong side of the street, he would exterminate you on sight."

By standing here you agree to fight the corruption that the Autobots have set up. Soon, we will storm into the Autobot Assembly and take control. From there, we will hit every Autobot command spot until Prime is forced to come out from hiding. And when we capture him, we will make him pay dearly for her-no, ALL of our suffering."

Are you with me?" With that, everyone shouted cheers of "YES SIR!" and Megatron finished. "Then pick up your weapons. We shall begin before the rise of the next Solar Cycle." Mechs started to clear out to the armory, once they were civilians, now they were soldiers.

Megatron started to walk away from his podium and passed by Barricade, who had his arms crossed and leaned on the wall. Megatron stopped as he heard the words that slipped from Barricade's mouth plaiting.

"_Primus save us everyone, when we decide to walk into the fires of a thousand suns._

_We walk into battle only asking forgiveness._

_For the sins of our creators._

_For the sins of our enemies._

_For the sins of our comrades._

_And, for the sins of ourselves._

_When we stand in front of your gates Primus, will we be praised for our efforts? _

_Or will we burn."_

Megatron only stood there, not turning around to face Barricade. "Did you come up with that on your own?"

"No." Barricade stated. "It was something that Tracks said during our ride back to Iacon." He turned his helm to look at Megatron. "Do they speak to you?"

Megatron only sighed. "More than you know."

[][][][][][][][][][]

Scenario II: Dreams End.

"Come closer youngling. I do not intend on hurting you. Not anymore."

Mikaela stood at the entrance of the command room onboard of the crashed remains of the Nemesis. The only light from the sun poured through the many holes from up above. Mikaela took a step forward through the wreckage, watching her step as she navigated through the maze of ruin.

"Where is the rest of your army?"

The figure in the darkness stirred before leaning close to offer a clawed hand, which she took without question. She stood on top of the hand and the hand rose up to its owner. His sliver frame sparking with the one of many lights flooding the area from above.

"I disbanded the Decepticon army, told them to go live and be free."

"But why?" Mikaela asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because this dream that we are in is coming to an end." Megatron stated. A brief silence hung into the air before he continued. "Your dream along with Sam's is going to end."

"Dream? What do you mean?" She asked.

Megatron looked at her, thinking how to break it all down to her in a moderate understanding. "The world we stand in is just an illusion created after the loss of an entire species. My race went extinct after a fierce battle back on my home planet, Cybertron. I fought with my brother, Optimus, for control over the planet. What started out as a simple feud turned into revenge for what he did to her." Silence hung into the air again as Megatron mentally mourned for the loss of Elita-1. "I was accused for a crime that I didn't commit, jailed, and freed to form a rouge group. Then, Unicron came during a fierce battle between me and my brother."

"Unicron? You mean your form of Satin?" Mikaela asked.

"Exactly. With a wave of his servo, everything vanished except for myself. Unicron looked at me with an sadistic smile and told me that I will suffer far more for starting the destruction of my race." Megatron finished. Mikaela stood there thinking it over. After seeing the comet in the sky three nights ago and Sam's sudden condition, Megatron's story seemed to fit.

"So tell me. Dose Unicron plan on ending it all?" She asked.

"Yes, and he plans on taking me down along with you and Samuel." From then, Megatron subspaced what looked to be a replica of the Matrix of leadership and, with two clawed fingers, handed it to her. "Give this to Sam, the energy that resides in this replica should bring him back to life. But beware, once he comes back to this dream, everything will begin to fall apart. The Autobots may turn on you. If this happens, find Sideswipe and Tracks. Those two followed me back on Cybertron, they should regain their memories."

"I will." Mikaela said. Megatron lowered his hand down and Mikaela stepped off. She then ran to the exit of the Nemesis to return back to Sam. While she ran, she heard Megatron say one last thing.

"Good luck and may Primus protect you on your way to the end."

[][][][][][][][][][]

Scenario III: Silence.

Man…how long was I out? Never mind that…Can I get up?

I tried to pick myself off the ground and, to my surprise, I got up effortlessly. My body felt lighter without the coursing pain that I felt after I went through the gate…

Wait, THE GATE! What about the others! There were five of us in total that were consumed in the light, where could they be! Were we separated? Did the gate only consume me? Where did the gate send me?

I shook my head to scatter my rambling thoughts. First thing first; assets my current situation before jumping on any problem, then I work from there. I looked around to see if I could see any building in the distance that could help me assets where I stood. All I could see around me was fog and snow…wait, snow never smelled like something was burning. I held out my hand to catch a 'snowflake' and rubbed it between my middle finger and thumb. The 'snowflake' smeared black and I brought the black marks closer to my nose. The mark smelled like burning…charcoal? I only wiped my fingers along my black jacket to wash away the burn particle. What fell around me was ash and it seemed to never end.

Now brings me to a new question…what was burning? But first, where are the others? I looked all around me and saw three guys sprawled across the street. One had blond hair, wore a yellow T-shirt with a Black stripe running down the right side of the shirt. He wore dark blue pants and running shoes.

Another looked to be a college student. He had slick black hair though it looked ruffled and messy. He wore a black jacket and a sliver button-up shirt underneath. He had black jeans on and sneakers on. Glasses lay near his left arm.

The third guy looked to be a cop. With a police hat, uniform, a badge, handgun at his hip and a police baton on the opposite side of his gun, he looked to be a cop from the next town over.

Though these three looked like normal people, I noticed something on each of them. The blonde haired teen had an Autobot insignia tattooed on his right arm, the college student's hands were tattooed with some kind of weird design that looked surprisingly…familiar. The cop however, shook me to the very core of my being. Right under his badge had words embedded _To Pursuit and Enslave._ I quickly hopped back as the cop stirred, more surprised than scared.

The three that lay before me were Bumblebee, Starscream, and Barricade.

And Barricade started to come to.

[][][][][][][][][][]

A/N: Whew, three drabbles to throw some plots out there. Time to go over some things.

Scenario I: Loosely based off of Shattered Glass. And when I say loose I MEAN loose. Its more inspired by the Indie Rock band; _The Protomen _and their album; _Act II: The Father of Death._ It's a complicated plotline and VERY AU. Linkin park also had a hand as the words Barricade said are altered lyrics from their new single: _the Catalyst. _

Scenario II: The idea is based off the fangame: _Concealed the Conclusiom _A Touhou fangame with the 'Dream" storyline. It ties into the first scenario.

Scenario III: The project I am currently working on with my Beta: RoboWarrior. Its still in the early stages.

Hope you all like it! :D


End file.
